raogkfandomcom-20200214-history
Random Acts of Genealogical Kindness Wiki
Welcome to the Random Acts of Genealogical Kindness Wiki The original Random Acts of Genealogical Kindness (RAOGK) website was the brain child of Bridgett Schneider. Shortly before her death in 2011, she had a computer disaster and the site has been down since. Before the RAOGK site went dark, the global organization consisted of over 4,000 volunteers in every U.S. state and many international locations. The RAOGK wiki is dedicated to Bridgett's memory, to continue her efforts, and to bring back a site researchers and volunteers dearly loved and miss. The way RAOGK worked was that volunteers agreed to do at least one free genealogy research task per month in their local area as an Act of Kindness. The RAOGK volunteers agreed not to charge for their research time; however, researchers were required to reimbuse the volunteer for expenses incurred in fulfilling the research request (e.g., copies, printing fees, postage, film or video tape, parking fees, gasoline, etc.). *On state pages, volunteers would indicate what services they would perform -- e.g., courthouse/public records lookups, library research, tombstone research, etc. -- and what expenses (never their time) they expected reimbursement for. *Similarly, researchers would locate a volunteer by going to a state page and selecting a researcher from a list of counties and based on the volunteer's description of services they would perform. 'Historical Background Info' For now, see the Wikipedia article about RAOGK. (In time, when all the state and international pages are restored, this section can be modified.) * Bridgett Schneider (Findagrave) Memorial * Bridgett Schneider (Obituary at journalstar.com) * Bridgett Schneider (Obituary at ask.com) * Bridgett Schneider (Obituary at Nebraska Roots and Rambling.com) * Tribute to Bridett and RAOGK * Wikipedia article about RAOGK Getting Started at RAOGK Welcome to this Wiki, where you can contribute!! Create a user name. '''It's free, and is a one-time action. You have greater '''anonymity and it's easier for other contributors to ask you questions and help you. *If you are new to wikis, visit the Community portal for an outline of main parts of the site and links to pages about editing. Note: If you can type emails/Word documents and use formatting buttons to bold, italic, underscore, do bullets/numbers, etc ... you're already a '''whiz' at wiki editing''! It's so easy!! It's as easy as 1-2-3. :::# Login :::# Edit :::# Publish *Discuss any aspect of the site and ask questions either at the Forum or on an article's "Talk" page. (The Talk page button is at the top of each page.) *Be sure to sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. Research Request Guidelines Before requesting research help from a volunteer, please read the Research Request Guidelines page. Info for Volunteers Before volunteering, please read the Info for Volunteers page. # Suggestion for Volunteers: To reduce spam and to keep RAOGK email separate from regular email, volunteers may want to create a free email with gmail, hotmail, or yahoo to use only for your RAOGK correspondence, possibly even creating a username with RAOGK in it -- e.g., RAOGK_username@provider.xxx. (In creating the new account, do not tie the new account to an existing email account. Thus, if your RAOGK account were to be hacked, the hacker wouldn't have a link to your regular email account.) # Create a RAOGK wiki account (one-time action) # Sign in to the RAOGK wiki. When you login for the first time (only), you'll be taken to own User page. Modify your User page (optional) ... in the Search field, type User:''YourUserNam''e (the name you chose when you created your wiki account) and press Enter. and/or Create a sandbox page (to play with wiki text) ... in the Search field, type User:YourUserName/Sandbox Initially, you'll be prompted to Add a Page (this is a one-time action) ... click the Add a Page button. You can practice/experiment with wiki text on your Sandbox page. For details on creating/modifying wiki text, see Wiki 101 for RAOGK Wiki Basics Here are some links for basic wiki editing ... yes, you can actually edit your entry/information on the wiki page. You can bold, italicize, change the content of your description of services. You can also Follow pages, which sends an email to you when the content changes on your followed page. Suggestion: Click the Follow button below the page where your services appear. Then, anytime the page changes, you'll get an email alert. # First, create a RAOGK wiki account and # Sign in to the RAOGK wiki. When you login for the first time (only), you'll be taken to own User page. Modify your User page (optional). and/or Create a sandbox page (to play with wiki text) ... in the Search field, type User:YourUserName/Sandbox Initially, you'll be prompted to Add a Page (this is a one-time action) ... click the Add a Page button. For details on creating/modifying wiki text, see Wiki 101 for RAOGK Frequently Asked Questions about Wiki Go to Frequently Asked Questions to view answers to questions that people typically ask who are new wikis. Useful Links * Tombstone Cleaning, Tips, Tricks, Techniques * Perpetual Calendar * Birthdate Calculator * Fun Birthday Information Latest activity Category:Browse